Misery Business
by abyssjoey
Summary: Serra's having a Misery Business...a parody by the hit song of Paramore. Serra is jealous of Leila and Matthew and she will do anything to have Matthew. SerraxMatthewxLeila.


**Miss-Serra's Business**

**A Misery Business parody**

"Congratulations, Leila! You are now a spy of Ostia!" The crowds cheered and threw confetti at Leila. Hector cheered for her and gave her a big grin. Oswin welcomed her with all of his strength. And Matthew treated her differently...

Matthew treated her like his own girlfriend.

Ever since Leila became a spy, Serra was always left out of everything. Hector, Oswin and Matthew ignored her all the time, and were always with Leila. Serra raged in fire. She loved Matthew. Leila stole him away from her ever since she and her sexy body came in full view to the three Ostians. Especially Matthew, who loved that body so much he would plan some marriage already.

Serra thought Matthew was hers from the beginning. The time she first came into Ostia's service, Matthew guided her all the time with everything. Serra became incredibly close to Matthew.

But Matthew didn't.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

Matthew was completely ignoring Serra and turning to Leila. Matthew and Leila were really sweet while eating, as Serra noticed. They have been eating romantically with the spoon-to-her-mouth thingies. Serra hated Leila even more.

Months have passed. Leila will now be sent to a mission to spy on Black Fang. Serra cheered deep inside herself. But Matthew was sad. Matthew was extremely sad.

Before Leila left for Bern, Leila approached Serra.

"Take care of Matthew for me." Leila said, and she left.

Serra grinned with happiness.

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

The moment Leila left, Serra threw a party inside her mind. Everything would be good for her and Matthew this time now that Leila is gone.

Another opportunity appears before Serra as she travels along with Lord Eliwood to rescue his father.

"Matthew, take care of Serra while the battle is going on," Hector told Matthew.

Serra blushed.

Matthew made a face. A disgusted face.

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

Even though Matthew and Serra were in the same army, they never talked. Matthew disliked Serra. I guess no one could change that.

One time, Matthew approached Serra.

"I've got a wound. Heal it for me, will you?"

Serra tingled with excitement, "Yes! I'm glad you appreciated me, Matthew! It's been so long since you talked to me! I love it how you're so sweet sometimes! I love it how you're—"

"Just get it healed already."

"Oh…yeah! …There you go!"

"Thanks," Matthew gave his thanks to Serra and left.

Serra was thrilled. Matthew talked to him now.

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

Serra was sneaking inside Matthew's tent to search for clues and some romantic stuff that may be found here and there. All she found interesting was...

A letter from Leila.

Serra was in rage.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way_

Serra read the letter angrily.

Dear Matthew,

How's it been, Matthew? Everything is fine here. I'm doing my job quite fine in here, thanks to your advice. If it wasn't for those, I would've been died right now. Thank you Matthew. I miss you.

Serra fumed with hatred. Leila was a plastic.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse!, I refuse!, I refuse!_

Matthew entered his tent, and saw Serra reading Leila's letter.

"You--!! Give me that!!" Matthew shouted, as he quickly pilfered the letter away from Serra's hands.

"M-Matthew...!" Serra was surprised to see him. She didn't know what to do.

Matthew was annoyed at Serra, "You shouldn't be sneaking around in someone else's place!! That's only a thief's doing, and you're not a thief you know that?!"

"But Matthew...I...I love you!"

Serra ran towards Matthew and gave him an embrace.

Matthew was astounded.

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

Matthew embraced Serra back. He gave her a tight embrace filled with doubt…He didn't know what he was thinking, but he just seemed like he wanted to do it.

Serra was happy. He embraced Matthew tightly, and didn't want to let go for all eternity.

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

Serra and Matthew were getting along well this time. Serra noticed how he doesn't think of Leila anymore. But for Serra, it wasn't enough. She feared Leila would come back again and steal Matthew away from her again.

"Throw it away. Forget about her."

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

Matthew threw away Leila's letter to the trash can. He followed Serra's advice and decided to forget Leila and start a new life...a new life with Serra.

Serra couldn't express the joy she felt.

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

**THE END.**

Author's comments:

Yeah! Hope you like it! I like the song Misery Business by Paramore…so I decided to make this story about the love triangle of Serra, Matthew and Leila! Reviews please!!

Misery Business (c) Paramore


End file.
